Le noël du nounours et du démon
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Le jour de noël est enfin arriver. Et Crowley compte bien le fêter en tête à tête avec son petit-ami Bobby Singer. Suite de l'OS : Le nounours et le démon Crobby [Crowley x Bobby]


Salut, tout le monde

Cet(te) OS a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

** Le noël du nounours et du démon**

Crowley était un génie. Un maître absolu dans l'art d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Oui, oui; il était comme ça le roi de l'Enfer. Il y a deux mois de cela, son actuel petit-copain; Bobby Singer s'était fait kidnapper par des démons. Il l'avait donc sauver tel un gentleman venant à la rescousse d'une princesse en détresse. Oui, il était un gentleman et pas un chevalier parce que d'abord ce n'était pas une princesse mais un nounours grognon qu'il était aller sauver. D'ailleurs, il avait fini en couple avec ledit deux jours plus tard. Tout ça pour dire qu'il était très douer le démon tellement qu'il avait réussit à s'organiser un petit noël avec son petit-ami sans avoir sur le dos la présence des frères Winchester et leur angelot innocent. Crowley avait trouver le moyen de les coincés à l'autre bout du pays avec l'Impala d'en panne. Il était donc très content de lui et espérer pouvoir profiter de sa soirée en tête à tête avec son nounours. C'est donc on ne peut plus fier de lui que Crowley terminer de se préparer dans son royaume pour ne plus avoir qu'à disparaître pour réapparaître sur le perron de son homme.

XxxXxxX

Bobby Singer était pour une fois dans sa cuisine vêtu un peu plus correctement que d'habitude pour ne pas dire sur son quarante-et-un. Il s'agitait dans sa cuisine à faire cuire autre chose que des boîtes de conserves. Il préparait un repas en somme assez simple mais un peu festif qui pourrait faire l'affaire pour son petit-ami et lui en ce soir de réveillon de noël. Bobby regrettait un peu que ses garçons ne puissent pas être là tout comme Castiel mais cela lui permettait de passer une soirée tranquille avec Crowley. Et qu'il ne vienne pas lui parler de démon où il finirait avec un peu d'eau bénite dans son whisky. Chez Bobby, il y avait une règle : pas de surnaturel le jour de noël. Et dire qu'il allait passer noël en tête à tête avec son petit-ami qui n'est nul autre que le roi de l'Enfer. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'il voit pour envoyer les cadeaux de noël aux garçons et à Castiel. Ben oui, il ne l'avait pas oublier ce grand nigaud d'ange. Il avait déjà préparer tout ces cadeaux pour tout le monde. En toute honnêteté, il avait eu beaucoup de mal pour ceux de Castiel et de Crowley. Il n'est pas simple de faire plaisir à un ange qui ne comprends pas toujours les us et coutumes humaines, et à un démon qui n'est autre que Crowley. Mais bon, il avait trouvé donc tout aller bien.

XxxXxxX

Bobby venait juste de couper le gaz sous son plat quand il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il posa sa spatule et partit ouvrir la porte en se demandant qui s'était. Il ouvrit sa porte pour tomber sur son petit-ami. Crowley était très bien vêtu comme toujours. Mais pour une fois, il avait troqué son costume noir pour un costume bleu foncé tirant sur légèrement sur le noir avec une chemise de même couleur et une cravate rouge. Bordel, ce con était beau pour ne pas dire carrément sexy! Bobby avait bien l'air bête avec son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche recouvert par son tablier vert « Sexy le cuistot ».

-Bonsoir, nounours. Je suis bien d'accord avec ton tablier. dit Crowley avec son éternel sourire en coin

-Bonsoir, Crowley. Entres. dit Bobby en s'écartant de l'encadrement pour le laisser entrer

Crowley entra dans la petite maison qu'il connaissait peu à peu par cœur. Il suivit Bobby jusqu'à la cuisine de laquelle s'échappait une bonne odeur. Crowley jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon pour constater que l'une des nombreuses pile de livres de Bobby était décoré de guirlandes de noël. Il remarqua aussi qu'autour de cette même pile se trouvait quelques cadeaux aux noms des frères Winchester et de Castiel. Crowley repéra aussi un cadeaux à son nom.

-Tu n'avais pas de sapin, chéri? Merci. dit Crowley en prenant le verre qu'il venait de lui servir

-Je n'allais pas en sortir un juste pour nous deux. Et puis, j'ai suffisamment de pile de livre pour m'en servir comme sapin. dit Bobby qui avait retiré son tablier

-Je me sens peiner de savoir que tu n'as pas sorti de sapin pour moi. dit Crowley d'un air faussement peiner

-Crétin. dit Bobby lui donnant un coup de coude

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé où ils dégustèrent ensemble leur verre tout en dégustant les quelques petits toasts qu'avait fait Bobby. Il ne s'était pas vraiment casser la tête faisant juste des choses toutes simples que Crowley et lui aiment. Ils discutèrent aussi d'un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi. Ils passaient un moment paisible quand ils entendirent le bruit de la minuterie du four. Bobby se leva pour aller voir mais Crowley décida de ne pas le laisser aller voir alors il l'attrapa par la taille le gardant tout contre lui. Bobby tourna son visage vers lui pour protester sauf que son petit-ami avait prévu le coup. Crowley attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa dans un de ces baisers qui lui faisaient si bien tourner la tête. Bobby réussit, un peu à contre cœur, à détacher ses lèvres de celles de Crowley. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours embrasser aussi divinement bien?

-Il faut que j'aille voir avant que cela ne brûles. dit Bobby en s'extirpant tant bien que mal de sa prise

-Mais vas-y chéri, je ne voudrais pas faire brûler tout tes efforts. dit Crowley quelque peu moqueur s'attirant un petit regard noir

Bobby alla donc dans sa cuisine sortir la viande du four. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas brûlé. Il la posa sur et commença à la couper en prenant garde à ne pas se couper. Il était un peu maladroit quand il devait couper de la viande sortant tout juste du four.

-Bobby ! s'exclama Crowley d'un ton grognon

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Bobby

-Pas grand chose, je suis juste dans un piège. dit Crowley toujours aussi grognon

Surpris par ces mots, Bobby posa ses ustensiles et se dirigea vers le salon. Ce qu'il vit le fit quelque peu pouffer de rire. Crowley était coincer dans le piège à démon du plafond avec un air bougon sur le visage. Cet air le rendait tout bonnement adorable aux yeux de Bobby.

-Désolé, je croyais les avoir tous désactiver pour que tu ne sois pas embêter. dit Bobby se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire

-Tu en as oublier un. Libères-moi, nounours! dit Crowley le lui ordonnant presque

-Ça va, je vais le faire.

Bobby s'en alla pour revenir avec un couteau et une chaise. Il monta sur la chaise et planta le couteau dans le piège le brisant par la même occasion. Une fois libre Crowley s'empressa de sortir vérifiant discrètement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres pièges. Bobby retourna s'occupait de sa viande. Il fut rapidement suivit par Crowley qui découvrit que la petite cuisine d'habitude peu colorée s'était retrouvée affublé de quelques guirlandes ici et là. Le nounours avait visiblement décidé de mettre sa maison dans l'ambiance de noël. Crowley s'installa à la petite table qui chose surprenante était dressée avec beaucoup de goût.

-Tu es sûr de réussir à couper cette pauvre viande ? demanda Crowley en voyant qu'il prenait décidément beaucoup de temps

-Crowley, laisses-moi faire. Sers plutôt le vin. lui dit Bobby

Crowley fit ce qu'il venait de lui demander pendant que Bobby se cassait un peu la tête à faire du service à l'assiette. Il ne voulait pas amener les plats à table alors il prépara tout dans l'assiette. Une fois fait, il apporta à table les deux assiettes. Crowley sourit en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de riz, il détestait le riz cuit à la façon Bobby Singer. Il avait fait le test une fois pas deux, non merci. Crowley l'empêcha de se relever pour aller tout remettre dans au four ou dans le frigo puisqu'il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour le faire. Bobby lui donna un petit regard noir juste pour la forme. Ils se commencèrent à manger quand Crowley dit :

-Un service à l'assiette en plus s'est excellent digne d'un roi.

-Je sais cuisiner qu'est-ce que tu crois. dit Bobby

-Je vois cela, nounours. dit Crowley en lui souriant

Ils continuèrent à déguster le repas qui était excellent. Bobby avait véritablement bien cuisiner et il n'était pas peu fier de lui. Il avait cuisiner une excellente volaille avec des légumes mijotés. Ils discutèrent entre amoureux alors qu'ils arrivaient peu à peu au dessert, une délicieuse poire baignant dans l'alcool de poire avec une boule de glace goût poire et du chocolat coulant sur la poire.

-Au fait, chéri, tu ne regrette pas que l'angelot, l'écureuil et l'élan ne puisse pas être là? demanda innocemment Crowley

-Un peu mais je me dis que je les reverrais bientôt. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment leur envoyer leurs cadeaux.

-Utilises le Castiel-Express. dit Crowley d'un ton moqueur

-Quoi? dit Bobby complètement perdu

-Demandes à leur angelot. Tu sais bien, Castiel ? Le Castiel-Express?

-C'est une bonne une idée. Quoique je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux... dit Bobby faisait semblant de réfléchir

-Qu'est-ce qui serait mieux que mon idée ? demanda Crowley soudain méfiant

-Toi déguisé en père-noël ! dit Bobby avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête mi-choqué mi-scandalisé de son petit-ami

-Ni comptes pas, nounours! déclara Crowley

Bobby n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire devant la tête de Crowley. Heureusement pour lui son petit-ami ne le prenait pas mal. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se moquait plus souvent de lui que l'inverse alors il profitait. Crowley se leva et embrassa Bobby le faisant ainsi taire. Bobby répondit avec plaisir et hardeur. Ils se séparèrent et se sourire. Ils terminèrent leur désert avant de se lever pour rejoindre le salon. Là, Crowley fit apparaître une bonne bouteille d'alcool pas l'un de ces tords boyaux qu'affectionne tant son nounours.

Bobby se leva, et alla chercher le cadeau pour son cadeau pour son petit-ami. Crowley le regarda approcher avec curiosité se demanda ce que cela pouvait être. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour sortir de nul part son cadeau pour son nounours. Ils s'échangèrent leur cadeau avec un mélange d'excitation et de crainte. Ils étaient excités de savoir ce qu'avait bien pu leur offrir leur aimé mais aussi la crainte de recevoir une connerie. Ils déballèrent ensemble leur cadeau pour découvrir avec surprise qu'il n'avait pas reçu une connerie.

-Une casquette? dit Bobby surpris en voyant la casquette bleu marine reposant dans ses mains

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle casquette, nounours. dit Crowley avec son éternelle sourire en coin

Bobby tourna la casquette dans ses mains cherchant ce qui la rendait si particulière. C'est alors qu'il découvrit, un symbole anti-possession démoniaque à l'intérieur de la casquette mais aussi que la sweatband était recouverte d'un exorcisme brodait dessus.

-Wow. dit Bobby ne trouvant pas d'autre mots

-Pour qui me prenais-tu ? demanda Crowley un sourire en coin

-As ton avis? dit Bobby en lui indiquant le cadeau qu'il tenait entre les mains

Crowley termina de déballer son cadeau pour découvrir un présent qui fit gonflé son orgueil. Le cadeau était un trône miniature du trône de fer, dans Game of Thrones, avec un mini lui assis dessus un verre à la main. Au pied du trône, il était écris en rouge sang « THE KING OF HELL ». Crowley devait reconnaître que le mini-lui était très ressemblant avec le costume noire, la cravate rouge, et tous les détails du visages. Oui, son nounours savait qui il était et ne se cachait pas de le dire.

-Merci. Mais tu sais, nounours, le trône de l'Enfer ne ressemble pas à cela. Il est plus élégant, plus raffiner.

-Crétin de démon. grogna Bobby avant de l'embrasser

A force de s'embrasser et de se caresser, ils finirent par s'aimer durant toute la nuit. Le lendemain au matin, Crowley se réveilla en premier au côté de son chasseur préféré qui dormait toujours à point fermer. Crowley décida de le laisser dormir en profitant pour le vêtir d'une tenue de lutin alors que lui s'habilla comme le père-noël. Il fit plusieurs comiques s'amusant ainsi pendant un moment. Finalement, il décida de faire une surprise à son nounours en allant déposer lui-même les cadeaux de l'angelot et des frères Winchester. Bobby Singer lui faisait décidément faire tout et n'importe quoi mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'ils se rendaient toujours la monnaie de leur pièce.

* * *

Une Reviews ?


End file.
